gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alysanne Rogers
Alysanne is the wife of the late Lord Henry Rogers of the Amberly. She is the mother of five of his children and former acting Regent of House Rogers . History Daughter of Lord Staedmon she was betrothed to Henry at fifteen. Their marriage grew to be a loving caring one over the years and she eventually bore him four children. In her last pregnancy Henry betrayed his marriage vows and got another woman with child. She loathes the very sight of the bastard and despised the fact Henry took him in the Amberly. Important Events First Era Henry chose to side with the Stags in the Ascent of the Lion. He perished at Stonehelm. Her eldest son, Godric Rogers, refused to bend the knee and perished in the Kingswood beside the last Baratheon King. Not having time to grieve, Alysanne declared for the Lannisters and quickly worked to secure her youngest child and last son's fate. With the help of her friend Jeyne Buckler, her son came to squire for Ser Quentyn of Tarth, a loyal member of the Kingsguard serving King Damon Lannister. Second Era Alysanne mourned her husband and son's death. Refusing to leave the Amberly and barring her daughters similarly. Third Era Alysanne eventually moved on from her mourning. She began to prepare the Amberly and it's lands for her last son Edward Rogers when he came of age. Fourth Era Alysanne reluctantly participated in the Council of Storm's End along with other former Stag supporters. She entered a petty feud with Lewys Penrose (much to his dismay). She chose to heed Sybelle Swann's pleas for help and decide to aid her in bringing back House Swann from ruin. Fifth Era Alysanne Rogers attended the Victory Feast at King's Landing. Reuniting with her youngest child, Edward. She presented her dislike for the current Lord Staedmon (her brother). Alysanne recruited House Buckler (Griffin Supporters) for her cause to help House Swann in exchange of her daughter's betrothal. Following the Wedding of Cassana Connington and Corliss Caron, Alysanne recruited Lord Selmy, Lord Staedmon and Lord Penrose to her cause. She tried to recruit Lord Tarth with her friend Jeyne's help but failed. The short lived alliance then confronted Orys Connington about the proposed match between Sybelle Swann and his heir Alyn Connington, to ensure the loyalty of the Stormlords that supported the Stag. Orys Connington ignored the request. Sixth Era ' Alysanne Rogers confronted the King about her proposal in front of Orys Connington and Brynden Frey during Lord Frey's wedding at the Twins. She also exposed Orys plans to wed his son to Lord Frey's sister. Humiliated Orys, agreed to the wedding only if Alysanne weds him in return. A reluctant Alysanne agreed. Alysanne and her daughters were beset by bandits on their way back to the Amberly. The three were rescued by Lord Frey's men who eliminated the bandit encampment. '''Seventh Era ' Alysanne never followed through her plans with Orys. Instead, choosing to recover in the Amberly after the ordeal she suffered in the Riverlands. She then followed through with her previous promise with House Buckler and married Myrcella to Thoros Buckler. '''Eight Era Alysanne's son, Edric, has assumed lordship of the Amberly. Alysanne now strictly serves in an advisory role to her son. She attended Alyn Connington's funeral at Griffin's Roost with her son. Family Henry Rogers, husband-deceased Godric Rogers, son- deceased Myranda Rogers, daughter Myrcella Rogers, daughter Edric Rogers, son -Lord of the Amberly Category:Character Category:Stormlands Category:Rogers